Hilf mir
by DunklerGeist
Summary: Aide-moi. Lorsque les démons s'endorment ... pour resurgir peu à peu, mais être terrassés par la force de la volonté ; et de l'amitié.


**Bonjour / bonsoir / bonne année / bon anniversaire / et j'en passe des vertes & des pas mûres**

**Cet OS ... la majorité des gens qui l'ont lu jusqu'à présent m'a posé la question fatidique du " mais c'est vrai ou c'est pas vrai ? ". Franch'ment, j'aimerais vous dire que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges tout droit sorti de ma macabre imagination, que je maudis d'ailleurs pour avoir osé inventé c'la. Malheureusement ... tout n'est pas fictif. Timo Sonnenschein, rappeur du groupe Panik, est loin d'avoir eu une vie rose & joyeuse. Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas, certes, mais j'ai tout de même voulu vous faire part de ma vision de sa vie. **

**Cet OS regroupe plusieurs notions, dont le respect & l'amitié, qui sont plus qu'importantes à mes yeux. J'ai voulu de par cet écrit, montrer aux gens que la souffrance touche tout le monde, qu'on soit connu ou anonyme, riche ou pauvre. J'ai voulu vous expliquer la profondeur de certains des textes du groupe, écrit par la main même de Timo. Et pour ce faire, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter Grau. Cherchez les paroles sur internet, et certaines choses éclaireront vos lanternes, ou tout du moins est-ce ce que j'espère. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**

* * *

**

« Hilf mir »

Le regard rivé sur la route, Timo voyait devant lui les arbres défiler à toute vitesse. Séquoia, chêne, cyprès, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette flore était diversifiée. Peut-être était-ce parce que la botanique ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressée. Ce n'était pas le genre intello premier de la classe, Timo. Non, lui, il esquivait plutôt les cours... Le menton posé sur la paume de sa main, il essaya de faire le vide. Ressasser ses vieux démons ne l'aiderait en rien. Même si, il le savait maintenant, ce qu'il avait vécu il y a des années avait forgé l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il y avait certaines choses dont il se serait bien passé...

Timo bailla. Décidément, les arbres l'ennuyaient. De plus, il était fatigué, il avait hâte de rentrer. L'air frais – sous-entendu sans pression, sans fans collantes ou groupies hurlantes, et tout ce qu'ils avaient droit depuis quelques semaines -, leur ferait le plus grand bien. Ils en avaient tous les six bien besoin. Surtout après les émotions rocambolesques qu'ils avaient eu ces dernier temps. Leur nouvel album était – enfin – sorti. Après plus d'un an et demi de préparation, ils avaient décidé de lâcher leur bébé et de lui faire découvrir le monde – le faisait ainsi en même temps connaître au reste de la terre. D'abord anxieux de le voir faire ses premiers pas dans ce monde sans pitié qu'était le show-business, ils étaient aujourd'hui soulagés. Leur album était un succès. Ils pouvaient être fiers de constater que leurs efforts n'avaient pas été vains – loin de là – et que les fans les avaient attendu – peut-être pas aussi patiemment que ce qu'ils avaient espéré, mais désormais tout ceci était fini. Leur bébé grandissait chaque jour un peu plus, et la fierté emplissait leur cœur. Malgré quelques petits – mais extrêmement dérangeants - imprévus, tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Finis les insomnies dues au stress, les prises de tête dues au doute, et tout ces désagréments encombrants. « Alles wird gut. »

Ils rentraient aujourd'hui d'une tournée de promotion et sortaient tout juste d'une séance de dédicace. Pour certains artistes, cela semblait ennuyant et fastidieux. Pas pour les Panik. Pas après avoir passé un si long moment loin de leurs fans. Ils avaient tellement eu peur de les perdre... Au final, les plus acharnés, les plus enthousiastes, les meilleurs étaient restés. Et c'était ce qui leur donnait le sourire. Etre au contact de leurs fans les emplissait de joie. Ils avaient hâte de commencer leur grande tournée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se donner à fond... Et ça leur manquait, plus que de coutume.

Brusquement, les arbres – sole pleureur ? tilleul ? hêtre ? Franchement, il n'en avait aucune idée - firent place aux immeubles. Soudaine transition qui l'étonnait toujours autant. Ils arrivaient à Neumünster. Sans passer par Hamburg, ils s'étaient concertés rapidement pour rentrer directement chez eux. Ils avaient besoin de repos, loin de l'effervescence des médias et du public. Ils avaient besoin de plaisirs simples afin de se ressourcer et de garder les pieds sur terre. Et quoi de mieux que d'être chez soi ? Ils étaient sûrs de se faire traiter en tant qu'être humains, et pas comme des Dieux ou des sous-merdes. Ils savaient d'avance comment ça se passerait. Ils se chamailleront avec leurs frères et sœurs pour avoir le monopole de la télé, feront la course pour la salle de bain, râleront quand ils perdront et devront subir l'attente interminable de l'autre, traineront au lit jusqu'à pas d'heure. Ils se feront disputer parce qu'ils n'auront pas enlevé leurs chaussures, ou se verront menacer d'interdiction de sortie parce qu'ils refuseront de mettre la table – oui, même à vingt ans passé, les Panik étaient encore punis. Chez eux, rien n'avait changé. Ils restaient de simples jeunes dans leur ville. Et c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un peu d'anonymat les aiderait à y voir plus clair et à faire retomber la pression. Le succès et la notoriété leur plaisaient – quoi de plus naturel ? – mais ils n'avaient jamais voulu être célèbres. Tout était parti d'une subite envie pour passer par la case coup de gueule et s'enchainer à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de se retrouver perdus dans un merdier pas possible. Mais c'était du passé. Et du passé, il ne fallait se souvenir que des bonnes choses. C'était ce qu'essayait de faire tant bien que mal Timo.

Lorsque le tourbus s'arrêta, il fut le premier à sortir. Il salua les mecs, donna rendez-vous à David le lendemain, et attrapa ses valises, croulant sous leurs poids. Il les traina laborieusement jusqu'au perron et les laissa tomber sur le pas de la porte, déjà fatigué. Il expira bruyamment, s'essuya le front du revers de la manche, les mains sur les genoux, puis sonna.

_Timo ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
_Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi, sœurette, répondit le MC, blasé.  
_Dis pas d'conneries, bien sûr que ch'uis contente de te voir, mais pourquoi t'as sonné ?  
_'Sais pas. On sait jamais, on cas où tu t'baladerais à poil, j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars.  
_Ah, ah, trop drôle, répliqua-t-elle en partant.  
_Attends ! Et mes valises ? Aide-moi...  
_Rêve !

Timo soupira et reprit ses bagages pour les faire entrer et les déposa au pied des escaliers. Il referma la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied et rejoignit sa mère qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Elle l'accueillit avec émotion et le tint par les épaules afin de l'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Timo eut un petit sourire en coin, il connaissait la chanson.

_Mon Dieu, mon fils !... Tu es encore plus beau en vrai !

Il rigola et embrassa sa mère. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises et commencèrent à discuter, Timo répondant plus à un interrogatoire qu'autre chose. Quand vint l'heure de préparer le repas, il proposa son aide à sa mère mais celle-ci déclina la proposition, l'envoyant plutôt monter ses affaires, les ranger et surtout retrouver sa chambre. Ce que le MC fit avec plaisir – bien que le transport des valises restât un calvaire.

Lorsqu'il poussa sa porte, les souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet. Rien n'avait changé. Personne n'était rentré, sauf sa mère pour faire un peu de ménage, mais il lui pardonnait sa maniaquerie. Il poussa ses valises dans un coin à l'aide de ses pieds afin de ne pas encombrer le passage et s'affala sur son lit. Le matelas grinçant et à moitié mort ne lui avait pas tellement manqué, contrairement au reste. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et observa sa chambre. Tous ses posters étaient encore vaillamment accrochés, les tâches issues d'expériences ratées sur son plafond étaient toujours autant visible, sa vieille guitare dont il ne s'était pas servie depuis des années trônait au même endroit. Des ébauches de chansons devaient se trouver dans le tiroir de son bureau si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Ainsi que quelques préservatifs non utilisés – toujours se protéger, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il tendit la main et attrapa le cadre posé sur sa table de chevet, comportant une photo vielle de dix ans où David et lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents – ébréchées pour le guitariste – à l'objectif.

Le bleu pâle de ses murs le rassurait toujours autant. Et il se souvint des secrets que renfermait cette pièce. Le nombre de filles qu'il y avait ramené, de bières qu'il y avait monté en douce, de fous rire qu'il s'était pris avec ses amis, des nuits pendant lesquels David et lui essayaient de ne pas dormir, tentant de se maintenir en éveil grâce à leurs seuls rêves et révolution, pour, au final, s'écrouler de sommeil. Mais comme pour toute chambre, cette dernière n'était pas remplie que de bons souvenirs et ne reflétait pas une enfance et une adolescence rayonnante de bonheur. De sombres tableaux y étaient dépeints. La peur, les larmes, l'incompréhension, le ras-le-bol, les idées noires... Timo secoua la tête et se releva. Il préférait se remémorer ses orgasmes plutôt que ses descentes en enfer.

Il s'étira et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, touchant à tout, comme un gosse. Il sourit en repensant à quelque chose et s'agenouilla pour fouiller en dessous de son lit. Ses revues pornos n'avaient pas bougé de place. Il retint un fou rire, mais ne pût empêcher son visage de s'empourprer. Il connaissait sa mère, il savait donc qu'elle les avait trouvés, mais il était attendri par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas osé les lui ôter, comme si elle avait essayé de faire croire qu'elle ne les avait jamais découverts. Il rigola plus franchement ensuite en se disant qu'au pire il aurait de quoi s'occuper ce soir.

Il releva la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et son regard se perdit dans le crépuscule de la rue. Une silhouette était dehors, sous le réverbère, et semblait regarder dans sa direction. Timo cligna des yeux et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Mais elle avait disparu. Il resta longtemps à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle lui ressemblait tellement... Et si ?...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Sa mère l'appelait, le repas était prêt. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, envoyant valser ses pensées loin de lui. Il se para d'un sourire et descendit « comme un mammouth ». Comme autrefois.

**[ ... ]**

_Ca fait bizarre, tu trouves pas ?  
_De quoi ? lui demanda David.  
_D'être de retour.  
_Tu m'dis ça à chaque fois ! rigola le guitariste.  
_Ouais mais... Ch'ais pas... Cette ville, mon quartier, ma chambre... Rien n'a bougé.  
_Non, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé, Timo.  
_Ouais... Heureusement, hein... Quand je pense que si t'avais pas été là, je...  
_S't'eu plait, Timo, l'interrompit David.  
_'Scuse...

Le MC savait que son meilleur ami n'aimait pas l'entendre parler de sa période noire. C'était pourquoi il n'avait pas osé lui parler de la supposée apparition qu'il avait cru voir. Timo lui devait tout. C'était lui qui l'avait maintenu hors de l'eau, c'était lui qui l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Sa gratitude et son amitié étaient infinies. Timo ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Quelques coups bas de plus et il n'aurait jamais pu profiter de sa notoriété et vivre de sa passion. C'était pourquoi la liberté et la saveur de la vie étaient des thèmes si importants à ses yeux. Il arrivait un peu plus chaque fois à avoir confiance en lui. Les cicatrices du passé se refermaient doucement, même si elles restaient toujours enflées et douloureuses. Ses cauchemars s'éloignaient lentement, mais certaines nuits, quand il sombrait de nouveau, ils revenaient le hanter sans vergognes. Ses souvenirs revenaient quelques fois, lancinants, blessants. Ses sensations de mal-être, ses impressions de solitude, son laisser-aller, ses envies morbides... Tout ça faisaient dorénavant partis intégrantes de lui, ça restaient cachés au plus profond de son être. La seule chose qui ne le laissait pas en paix était son masque. Un masque de force et de puissance. Un masque qui renfermait d'affreux secrets... Il secoua la tête. Oui, il savait que David n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

Discutant de tout et de rien, une partie du cerveau de Timo était comme déconnecté de la réalité, en pleine introspection, et une partie de lui était enfouie dans ses souvenirs, à revivre ses moments durs. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que c'était bel et bien elle qu'il avait revu. Il le sentait... Et il voulait tellement y croire qu'il serait prêt à tout. Inexorablement, sa vision lui fit repenser à son triste passé, et à tout ce qui se rattachait à elle.

Timo Sonnenschein, la star du lycée ? Contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire, c'était l'inverse qui était arrivé. Il avait été le souffre douleur et le bouc-émissaire des autres. Ils l'insultaient quotidiennement, ne rataient pas une seule occasion de se moquer de lui et de le rabaisser, l'affaiblissant toujours un peu plus alors qu'il était déjà à la dérive dans la mesure où il se sentait perdu, seul et sans défenses puisque ses parents se déchiraient devant lui et ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Il souffrait sans cesse, en silence. Il devait affronter tous les jours ses pseudos camarades. Ils le poussaient à bout, le forçaient à l'abandon mais il tenait bon, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Même s'il était seul, il continuait. Jan était là, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation, il avait besoin de plus, de tellement plus... Tous les week-ends, David lui remontait le moral, et heureusement pour lui, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps... Personne ne le connaissait mieux que lui. Et encore, à cette époque, il faisait son maximum pour lui cacher ses parts d'ombre. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile de mentir à son meilleur ami. David le connaissait mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait. Parce qu'il était plus facile de connaître ses amis que sa propre personnalité.

Avec les filles, c'était une toute autre histoire. Souffrant d'un manque de confiance en lui effroyable, il n'osait presque plus les approcher, se trouvant insipide et laid. Il se perdait lui-même et toutes ses vérités s'effondraient autour de lui. Alors il jouait l'équilibriste, mais jour après jour, la balance se penchait inéluctablement du mauvais côté. Il se rabaissait lui-même, les critiques des autres ayant fait leur chemin et l'ayant vilement perverti, lui faisant croire d'horribles inepties. Il se croyait bête, nul et moche contrairement aux autres. David avait beau le contredire, lui assenant qu'il était plus intelligent que tous ces idiots qui s'amusaient à le tuer à petit feux parce que lui ne tombait pas dans cette spirale de conflit opposant le fort au faible, préférant crier sa haine sur une feuille et la martyriser selon son bon vouloir ; et bien plus beau que ces imbéciles qui se pavanaient fièrement parce qu'il avait cette étincelle dans son regard, ce sourire plein de bonhommie, ce visage enfantin au tracé angélique. David s'évertuait à le consoler, à le faire rire, à lui changer les idées, mais rien ne marchait.

Chaque lundi, Timo replongeait dans le gouffre de l'enfer. Et son tortionnaire principal se nommait Tobias. Tobias, c'était le populaire par excellence, celui que tout le monde s'arrachait, filles comme garçons. Beau, riche, fort, côté, il le dépassait, toutes catégories confondues. Et comme pour tout dictateur, il lui fallait un martyr, quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs et qui servirait de modèle aux autres. Timo n'a jamais su pourquoi ce rôle lui était incombé et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mériter. Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à croire que c'était de sa faute. Et pour ça, il s'était détesté. Peut-être que rien ne lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été aussi maigre, aussi frêle, aussi pâle, aussi faible, aussi bête, aussi nul.

Chaque matin il se levait avec une phrase en tête : « c'est reparti pour un tour... ». Car chaque fois que le soleil se levait, ça signifiait qu'il lui restait un jour à vivre. Un jour gris, morne et triste. Pourtant tout ceci restait supportable – dans les limites du possible. Mais Tobias en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Cela ne lui suffisait plus de persécuter verbalement Timo – aveuglé par sa joie écœurante de faire du mal, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il le détruisait psychologiquement, anéantissant son mental. Il avait voulu prouver sa force et montrer à tous les autres sa suprématie, et pour ce faire s'était servi de son pantin.

Un jour qu'il sortait de l'école, tête basse, Timo s'était fait apostropher par Tobias et sa bande, qui avaient ensuite commencé à la titiller de plus en plus méchamment, de plus en plus violemment. Alors que le MC avait baissé les bras et subissait en silence, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux, cette envie de meurtre et de suicide de plus en plus forte en lui, elle s'était interposée.

Il se demandait aujourd'hui à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Quatre ans, c'était long, elle avait sûrement du changer. Est-ce que ses yeux avaient gardé leur éclat sauvage et insolent ? Etait-elle encore auréolée de cette timidité et de ce rayonnant mystère ? Timo ne savait pas. Il aimerait la revoir, mais à chaque fois, c'était la même. En pensant à elle, il pensait aussi à Tobias et à tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il ne pouvait pas oublier son passé sans risquer de l'oublier elle. Et il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de la remercier...

Elle lui avait permis de s'en sortir, d'échapper aux griffes de Tobias et sa bande. En s'interposant ce jour-là, elle avait semé le doute juste le temps pour Timo de s'enfuir. Il était rentré chez lui, en larmes, au bord du gouffre, un pied dans le vide. C'était un vendredi après-midi, et heureusement pour lui, David l'attendait. Si le pianiste n'avait pas été là, Timo aurait sauté le cap et se serait foutu en l'air. Sans hésiter, sans remords, à bout de force. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. David avait su l'en empêcher, mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de l'aider. Il ne savait pas ce que son meilleur ami subissait. Cette pression, cette persécution, il ne les avait jamais vécues.

Le lundi suivant, Timo avait séché les cours, et le reste de la semaine aussi, préférant trainer dans les rues que d'affronter ses tortionnaires. Armé d'une feuille et d'un stylo, il s'asseyait sur un banc et posait sa main sur le papier, laissant les mots couler tout seul. Il aimait bien les mots. Et durant cette semaine, il en avait écrit de beaux. De si beaux mots, si touchants, si brutaux, si vrais. « Le chagrin est affamé / La profondeur s'insinue en toi, la colère s'affaire et se perce lentement à la dérobée dans ton cœur mourant d'une hémorragie / Tu ne sais plus rien et ça crie au fond de toi / Tu es en équilibre sur une échelle branlante, qui se renverse lentement / Et ton squelette est tout ce qu'il te reste / Tu es autrement fort / Pourtant à l'intérieur, c'est une complainte. » Ces mots ... Ces mots qu'il avait écrit il y a de ça quatre longues années lui collaient toujours autant à la peau.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur l'extérieur, espérant secrètement l'apercevoir de nouveau. Chaque fois qu'il entrevoyait une petite tête blonde, se cœur s'accélérait, et il retenait son souffle, attendant de voir s'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été déçu. Sans elle, son corps aurait aussi de nombreuses fois tâté la douleur sourde de la joie sadique de Tobias. Il aurait pu supporter quelques coups physiques, mais son corps était déjà grandement affaibli par un combat mental incessant, et il n'aurait jamais pu tenir très longtemps. Alors il se serait laissé aller, et aurait sombré, sans un mot.

Sauf qu'elle avait vraiment été là. Elle l'avait vraiment protégé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, plus petite, mais plus mûre. Au fil des mois, elle s'était de plus en plus interposée en sa faveur, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de Tobias. Ombre solaire, mini ange gardien, grâce à elle, Tobias l'avait laissé un peu en paix. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Timo continue son chemin. Il lui en était redevable, Timo le savait. Et il s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais su trouver les mots – ni les occasions – pour la remercier comme il fallait.

Aujourd'hui il était devenu quelqu'un, une personne importante dans la vie de milliers de jeunes, un homme célèbre, entouré de ses amis et vivant de sa passion. Aujourd'hui, il repensait aux embûches que la vie avait posées sur son chemin, et aux anges gardiens que le ciel lui avait offerts. Aujourd'hui, il savait la chance qu'il avait eue.

_Timo, tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?  
_Hein ?

David leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air hagard du MC.

_A quoi tu pensais pour que tu ne m'écoutes pas, moi, David, Bonk, le meilleur guitariste du monde, pianiste de génie, le plus adulé, le plus beau, le fantastique et magnifique David ?  
_Ca va les ch'villes ?  
_C'est l'effet Timo. Tu déteins sur moi.  
_Ca va être de ma faute ! rigola le MC.  
_Tout à fait ! renchérit David.  
_Dans c'cas-là, tu devrais me remercier. L'élève a surpassé le maitre, c'est bien Davi', t'auras un bonbon.  
_N'importe quoi ! s'exclama le guitariste en lui tirant la langue puérilement.  
_Ah, la, la, rit Timo. David, mon pote, si t'existait pas, il faudrait vraiment t'inventer !

David le regarda et lui sourit.

_Moi aussi je t'aime, sale merdeux.

Timo rigola et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Aujourd'hui, il était encore en vie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
